Associating data with a single identifier allows for quick recall of the data. For example, a list can be associated with an identifier, such as a numeric, alphanumeric, or pictorial code. The identifier acts as a pointer to the data and a computer system can quickly recall the data based on the identifier. Identifiers, presented as barcodes, are commonly used in retail environments. For example, when printing a receipt, a code is generated, details of the transaction (e.g., date and time information as well as a list of items purchased) are stored and associated with the code, and the code is printed on the receipt as a barcode. While barcodes have many benefits, they also include drawbacks. For example, there must be a line of sight between the barcode and a barcode reader to read the barcode and, typically, only one barcode can be read at a time. Consequently, a need exists for methods, systems, and apparatuses to produce identifiers that overcome these obstacles.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.